


Lost

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Aftg Valentines exchange gift!ichirou/neil/andrew mutant au!





	Lost

Neil watched the meeting without actually absorbing the information Lord Moriyama delivered. He’d been debriefed the night before so that he would be able to monitor the crowd and their surroundings. The forest was quiet as expected, but Neil never let his guard down when his Lord was involved. From his place on a tree limb he could see if anyone approached or if any of the members started acting shifty. The Brotherhood wasn’t known for drawing in the most reliable characters, so they were always watching for potential turncoats. Neil wasn’t involved much in the workings of each arm so he didn’t really care about the assignments they were discussing on the ground. Neil’s job was to protect Lord Ichirou and it was a job he took seriously. Neil was the first line of defense, he had to stop plots against his Lord before they even had a chance to strike. Neil was excellent at his job.

 

 

*

 

 

It was cold. He couldn’t see anything through the misty fog. Neil’s head was pounding either from over using his still developing power or from an injury.

 One minute he’d been in his room at The Facility wondering why someone was whistling some kind of tune over the speakers the next he was outside in the middle of the woods freezing and covered in blood. Neil realized what was happening too late to cover his ears. Suddenly he was tearing through the locked door like it was the special sand the psionic kids got to play with. Everywhere he looked his peers were tearing into doctors and security personnel and there was a small voice screaming for him to fight the command. He could not.

He doesn’t know how long it took him to finally fight the whistled tune that had continuously over the speakers, the time passed in a red blur of blood and unrelenting rage. Each moment of fighting made the voice grow stronger and stronger until finally Neil broke the spell over his mind, and plugged his ears. Once he had regained control of himself Neil could properly think about what to do next. He decided that escaping The Facility was his best bet.

“Rabbit” said a voice in the dark of the forest.

Neil tried to push his senses out, to use his power once more to detect the emotions and pheromones of this new stranger, but his head was heavy and his power useless until he had a chance to rest.

“Who are you?” Neil asked, his voice strong and defiant in the cold fog.

“Someone stronger than you.” The voice replied.

Neil had been paying attention this time and was ready. Neil had pinpointed the location of the voice and pushed out with his power once more, this time more directed. His whole body flinched when his mind slammed suddenly against a wall of empty nothingness, but the nothingness had a personal pheromone which didn’t make sense. Was this the calm voice that was speaking to him? Just behind this person of nothingness was the ever present scent of fear. Neil was trying to figure out how someone could have no emotional pheromones when the second person stepped out from behind the other.

“How did you break free?” a new voice, probably belonging to the second person that was currently filling the area with the scent of stale fear and murky uncertainty, asked hesitantly.

“I’ve been practicing.” Neil supplied vaguely.

He had been slowly making his way behind the duo, silently trying to flip their situations, when the first one jumped to the side and moved the second one behind him.

“Stop moving. We aren’t here for a fight.” The first one demanded.

“You approached me.” Neil reminded him calmly as he crouched lower in the foliage.

“You ran and saved your own skin. How’d you manage to break free and escape without a scratch?” he asked, though without inflection it came out more like a statement.

“I’m stealthy.” Came Neil’s reply as he continued his slow approach.

“You’re both quite impressive. My name is Kengo Moriyama, but you will refer to me as Lord. Come this way.” Boomed an assertive voice.

Neil had no idea how the man had made it this close without any of them noticing. He was instantly afraid. The man was quickly smothering the area in lemon like power and the heat of authority was suffocating Neil. He was still too weak to manipulate the man’s pheromones enough to escape, so he did the only thing he could think of in the moment and manipulated the scared boy’s pheromones so that he would bolt in a second taking the other boy with him and finally Neil hid the other two boys’ scent from the man in front of him.

“Who the hell are you?” Neil demanded loudly putting himself in front of the two shorter boys.

“I told you my name already. I assume you are asking about my credentials and motives. I am the leader of The Brotherhood of Mutants and I am here to recruit you to my-“ Kengo Moriyama was cut off by Neil’s cold laugh.

“Your gang. You’re the leader of The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and you want me to join your gang. No thanks.” Neil said haughtily before striding past the man.

Lord Kengo snatched his arm roughly and hissed “I am trying to help you. I did not name us that. We are simply trying to stop hiding from the homo sapiens and prove that mutant’s are superior. Not inferior. We could rule this world if we tried.”

“I don’t care about ruling the world. I just gained my freedom. I’m not looking to be caged again.” Neil replied calmly trying to manipulate the man’s pheromones into something of resigned disappointment and acceptance.

Neil knew the boys were gone. Had to be safely away by now. Now he didn’t care much about what happened.

“My lord he is manipulating you. I have the twins.” Came a soft but confident voice.

Neil turned in utter horror as a beautiful boy stepped out of the fog with the boys walking complacently beside him.

“You’re broken into their minds just as he is trying to break into mine. Delightful. You’ll make a good pair. Let’s get them in the truck.” Was the last thing Neil heard before shadows erupted from all around the man and swallowed him whole.

 

 

*

 

 

“The meeting went well.” Neil offered as he entered his room.

Andrew grunted his agreement, his body still mostly covered in steel which was gleaming in the candle light.

“Thank you pet. I feared they would not transition well to my influence. My father was a powerful man with a powerful gift.” Ichirou said quietly his fingers tapping an irritated rhythm on the desk.

“We wouldn’t let anything happen to you even if they had decided to rebel, which I don’t think they are going to do. You have protected us since our first meeting. No one will touch you as long as we are here.” Neil said with a fierce grin.

He remembers those first weeks with The Brotherhood. They were full of misery, his only respite the quiet of his and Ichirou’s rooms. The young lord had immediately understood that Neil would not attack, threaten, or use his powers against the boy he was told to protect even if he hated him.

The first thing Ichirou had ever said directly to Neil was that he needed to learn to guard his mind and that Ichirou would not whistle the tune that made him lose control nor would he use his psionic abilities on Neil without permission. Neil had thawed as soon as Ichirou had proven he was good for his promises.

“Do you remember our first conversation?” Andrew asked their dismayed lord.

“Yes.” Ichirou looked at him with a small smile before continuing, “You told me that there was no way in hell I was getting to your brother and that I’d die trying. But I’d already implanted the idea in his mind that he would be safe with me.” He frowned at that part and sighed.

“Continue.” Was all Andrew offered as support.

“When Aaron said he wanted to come with me you realized what I was and told me that if I released him from my grip you’d come with me. And I did.” Ichirou still looked disgruntled about his malicious actions when he was still under his father’s influence, Neil understood the feeling.

“What did you do next?” Andrew asked.

 

“I searched your mind for the destination you would run to and I planted it in his brain. He made it to your human family member the next day.” Ichirou smiled his small pleased smile again.

“Because?” Andrew prompted.

“Because I also made two guards escort him out of the woods and to your cousin’s house.” Ichirou finished his smiled larger than before.

“And I told you I was your guard dog until Aaron was no longer safe.” The tone Andrew used was no-nonsense reminding both men that Andrew doesn’t go back on his word.

 

Ichirou had protected Aaron and their cousin Nicky since that night in the forest almost fifteen years and would probably find a way to protect them even after he or Andrew died.

“You are a good leader. They do not fear for their lives. It does not mean they do not fear your power. Or your wrath.” Andrew stated with finality, the conversation was over.

“Come My Lord let me ease your worries.” Neil offered with a smile.

Ichirou nodded solemnly before making his way to their bed. Ichirou settled on the far end of their bed his back against the cool wall and his head nestled in the crook of Neil’s neck. Neil ran his fingers through the silky black strands has he hummed. Andrew joined them soon and Neil felt his heart swell as he felt the only two people in the world that he cared about settle in to sleep. This is where he belonged and where he wanted to stay.

“Goodnight my loves.” Neil whispered, stroking Ichirou’s hair and giving Andrew a soft kiss on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Check out my works o here or on my tumblr Daddymemeyard!!


End file.
